


Domesticity

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Domestic, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Domesticity

Natasha had never thought,   
That this would be her life.  
That she would be married,  
To the love of her life.  
And would be raising a kid,  
While also saving the world.   
She was happy.   
She had a life that she didn't think she would get.  
Clint and her surprisingly adopted to domestic life.  
Raising Arianna and watching her grow.  
They both took fewer missions.  
They didn't want to miss ant moment of their daughter's life.  
They kept their professional lives out of their domestic one.  
Though they were paranoid about protecting their family.   
But that came with being a spy.  
Natasha was now,  
Black Widow, Spy, Assassin, Wife and Mother.


End file.
